


5 Reaper Dates

by Karaifan6



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Grell does a favor for Will. So, Will has agreed to go on 5 dates with him. Fluff Warning.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 9





	5 Reaper Dates

Twenty first century  
Grell was about to leave the office when he noticed that William’s light was still on. He knocked on the door. “Will, are you still in there?” he waited for an answer, but got none. He remembered the last times he went in Will’s office without permission, but Will usually yells at him to go away. He sighed and opened the door to see William was sound asleep at his desk. “Wow, I haven't seen you fall asleep doing paperwork since the whole Doomsday thing with that angel and Bassy,” he said quietly as he took his coat. He placed it over William’s shoulders and checked if he was done with paperwork. “Only half way done? Well, I guess a Lady does have an obligation to help her darling,” he said before pushing William’s rolling chair over to the side of the desk, grabbed a normal chair and started working on the paperwork himself.  
It took about most the rest of the night but Grell finally finished anything. He eventually passed out from exhaustion. His snoring eventually woke up Will. “Hmm? What happened? Guess I fell asleep. Have not done that in half a century,” William said groggily. He then realized that he had Grell’s coat around his shoulders and the red headed reaper was slumbering at his desk. He also saw that it was the break of dawn. He then remembered that he was only half way through his paperwork. He saw that his finished bin was full and his unfinished bin was empty. William was surprised. “Did he finish my work while I was asleep?” he asked himself. He started to shake Grell awake. “Wake up, Sutcliff. It’s morning,” he said.  
Grell woke up and saw that Will was standing over him. “Good morning, William, my darling,” he said tiredly while rubbing his eyes.  
“What were you doing here while I was resting?” Will asked.  
Grell got up from his seat and started stretching. “I was about to leave last night, when I saw that your light was still on. I saw that you were asleep and only half done. So, I thought you could use some sleep and help.”  
William was curious. “I suppose that I am in your debt. Name one thing you want me to do and I do it,” he said dreading what he will say.  
Grell was surprised. He didn’t think William would repay him for his kindness. He started to think and realized that there was only one thing he wanted. “I want you to go on 5 dates in five months. One this month, one next month, etc. Deal?” he said as he held out his hand.  
Will looked surprised. To him, that was the most normal request that Grell has ever made to him. “Fine, just as long as you keep your hands to yourself, don't make any sexual remarks, and do all of the planning,” he said before he shook his hand.  
“Oh, wonderful. I can't wait. Give me until next weekend, and it will be perfect, I swear on my afterlife. I best be getting back home. It is my day off right now. I will see you tomorrow,” Grell said in a cheer tone before leaving the office.  
Will sighed and fell back in his chair. “I hope this won't get in the way of work,” he said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter  
> Grell finds the perfect for their first date.


End file.
